rokucraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Council
The Air Council '''(formerly: the Council of Elders) is the legal and spiritual governing body of the Air Collective. In the past, respected Air Nomad elders were selected as Head Monks and Head Nuns and made up a council of five at each of the four temples. For a brief period after the Hundred Year War an Air Representative led the small Air Nomad population spiritually and in world affairs. As more monks and nuns returned to the world, the Council of Elders was reinstated as a singular body representing all temples and airbenders combined. Now that the number of airbenders have increased and the Air Collective has diversified in the people it represents, the Council of Elders has transitioned into an appointed body of leaders, comprising of spiritual, educational, defensive, and elected representatives rather than head monks and nuns. While the Council of Elders may no longer formally exist, old and experienced monks and nuns still earn the distinction of elder as a title of respect and acknowledgement. The make-up of the Council has also changed. Presiding over the Council is the High Monk/Nun, the official head of state and spiritual/directional leader of the Air Collective. The remaining council seats are made up of elected and appointed leaders from various positions in the nation who come together to advice the High Monk and to engage in decision-making for the nation. Organization '''High Monk/Nun - nation leader * primary spiritual and directional leader of the nation; head of the temples * appoints, convenes, advises, and has the final say on the council * usually the most senior/experienced and accomplished monk or nun on the Council; must first be recognized by a majority of the Council and then approved by a nation vote * serves until retirement or removed by a unanimous Council vote (with just cause) along with support of removal from a national vote Air Council '- part-time decision-making body convened to discuss important topics and decisions for the nation * new members are the most senior/advanced of their role, appointed by the High Monk (except for Mayor of Gyantse) * if one person is missing, they can be substituted by another person in their field/role or a decision will be made without them * members serve indefinitely until retire/deposed by a majority of the remaining Council (with just cause) The Council will be made up of the most senior/experienced individuals who will serve as a leader in their respective role: * '''High Monk/Nun '- presiding member on the Council and primary spiritual and directional figure over the Air Collective * 'Elder '- the headteacher; senior/most experienced airbending master * 'Guru '- senior/leading figure of spirituality * '''Air Guardian - the highest of rank; head of training/organizing the Air Guardians * Mayor of Gyantse - village representative, voted in by residents of Gyantse Alternative advisor, substitute for other members when needed: * 'Bison Herder '- lead sky bison caretaker and in charge of setting up airbenders with their sky bison IRP (and OOC with rentable bison) Category:A-Z Category:Air Collective